Kiss Me In The Rain
by MysteryArtist
Summary: Duncan / Courtney. DxC. Two-Shot. Duncan runs away after Courtney breaks up with him on the demands of her dad. Now as the rain pours, he comes back with a new note. Now Courtney has to follow her heart to find Duncan.
1. Part I

**Kiss Me In The Rain**

**-**

**[ Duncan / Courtney ]**

**-**

It was pouring outside, literally. The streets were flooded, and the cars leaved splashes as they drove by. She sighed as she leaned her forehead against the cold glass, her breath fogging up the glass. She sighed as she drew a heart on the glass with her fingertip.

"Where are you?" she whispered silently, staring out into the dark night as the rain kept falling. She listened to the soft pitter-patter as the rain fell on the cement.

It's been almost a year since Duncan ran away. It was a little before April 21st when her dad threw Duncan out of the house and forbid him from ever returning. He forced her into breaking up with him, or else. She didn't dare try to figure out what the 'or else' was, and immediately broke it off, not wanting to hurt Duncan.

About a week later, he was gone. A note was on his bed, and his sister found it. She texted Courtney about it, including the contents of the note. She had read that text almost a hundred times just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She even memorized it so she could go over it in her mind when her phone was out of reach, like in class.

_Princess,_

_I gave you everything, and gave up everything for you. And now you just break it off because of your father? I thought I was more to you than that. So I've run away. I hope you realize what you've done. And I won't come back, not until then._

_- D_

A silent tear fell down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away, knowing more were to come. The worst part was, April 21st was the day right before her birthday. Duncan had come over to surprise her late at night, and her dad caught him. He never did like Duncan.

"I've realized what I've done. Now why won't you come back?" she asked, curling up into the fetal position on the seat she was in. She's been staring out the window for about an hour. Today was April 21st again. Her 18th birthday was tomorrow, and Bridgette had already planned out everything for her party. But Courtney was in no mood to party.

In fact, she didn't even like partying until Duncan came along. He had convinced her to come to a party with him, and she had a great time. Duncan said that it was because it was one of Geoff's parties, and his are the best. But she knew the real reason. It was because _he _was there.

"Pumpkin, don't you think it's time to go to sleep?" her dad asked, entering the living room.

She shook her head silently and continued to stare out the window. The water was even higher now, maybe a foot deep.

He sighed, and walked up to her. "I'm sorry. But I only did what was best for you," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Good night, honey."

She nodded. "Night."

He turned off the lights behind him, leaving only a lamp on to light up the dim room. After another thirty minutes, she started reading. She was in the middle of a good book: Flowers For Algernon. It was really sad, matching her mood right now.

Eventually, she fell asleep, watching the lampposts lights light up the streets dimly. She didn't hear how someone opened the back door. She didn't hear as someone walked through the kitchen and up to her. She didn't feel someone kissing her cheek. She didn't feel someone sitting down beside her and holding her tight. No, she didn't feel any of this.

A minute later, that someone left out the back door, locking it again. He left a note for her.

Fortunately, she woke up right that moment.

"Huh?" she asked wearily. She found the note sitting on top of the desk beside her, where her book once was. "What?"

_Princess,_

_I'm back. You've finally realized it, eh? How'd I know? I've been watching you. I never could let you go. But I won't come out. I've already learned not to from you. You kept everything inside bottled up, and listened to what people said. You did what people expected you to do, and never took chances. Well, how about instead, take a trip on the wild side and follow your heart?_

_- D_

"Duncan?" she whispered, sudden hope invading her. Quickly, she got up and put on a coat. She was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt, and it was freezing outside, but so what? She was finally going to do it. She was going to take a trip on the wild side and follow her heart. And the first step to doing that was to find Duncan.

She left a note for her parents though.

_Mom & Dad,_

_Duncan came back. I know, I know. He's just trouble. Well, I don't care. I love him, and you can't change that. I'm going to follow my heart now instead of doing what you want me to. And don't worry. I'll be back. Hugs and kisses, and please don't freak. I'll be back when it's time. When I find Duncan and everything's back to normal._

_Love,_

_Courtney 3_

-

The next morning, her parents came down and found the note lying on the table in her book. It was on the last page, where Charlie runs away. It was the saddest part for Courtney, and she decided that it'd fit.

Courtney's mom let out a sob as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder as she silently cried, reading the note. Her dad rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's gonna be okay…" he whispered.

"But my baby's out there all alone!" she argued.

"But… she's all grown up now. We've got to trust her now," he said.

She sighed. "You're right. But when will she come back?"

"She's made it clear in the note. When she finds Duncan and everything is back to normal," he said, kissing his wife's forehead.

* * *

**A/N: **This was going to be a oneshot, but then I decided I'd like it'd better as a two-shot. Here is the first part!

Oh, and sorry if Duncan seems a bit OOC in the notes. But if he sounded like himself, it wouldn't be as cute, now would it? LOL. Anyway, sorry again for that!

Love it? Hate it? (Hope you liked it :D )

_MysteryArtist xoxo_


	2. Part II

**Part II**

She left with nothing but the note Duncan left her. She didn't need anything else.

Now, it was only drizzling slightly. But did Courtney care? No. She didn't care about anything right now, except Duncan. Now if you'd ask her during TDI, she'd say he was the last thing she'd ever think about. But that was before he started going to her school, started calling her and texting her 24/7, started throwing pebbles at her window, and started being the real him that was under all of the delinquent cover.

She was lying on the bench, reading his note over and over so she'd have it memorized again. The note was a bit stained by the rain, but she managed to keep it safe under her rain coat.

She took in a deep breath and stared up at the sky. The sun was coming out.

_Well, I listened to you… so where are you? Where am I supposed to go?_ she thought to herself.

She sighed, and started making a list of where he might be. He liked the alley behind Tony's Pizza Shop. He liked to hang out near the school so he could vandalize it. But he liked a lot of places. Which one was he at, though?

She groaned. Why is life so complicated? Courtney lied back down on the bench, the small drops of water hitting her face lightly. She didn't wipe them away though.

Courtney used to love the rain. Jumping in the puddles, dancing in the rain. She loved how it felt. Now, she loves it for a different reason: she could cry without anyone knowing. The rain washed away her troubles and her tears. Like how Duncan could.

She closed her eyes, and just… dreamed. About what? She wasn't exactly sure herself. She was just… letting go of her troubles for a second, you could say.

-

Duncan was walking around the park, kicking pebbles as he did. His hands were in his pockets, and his hair was wet. _What am I even doing here? _he asked himself.

There was no one here, and who could blame them? It was raining.

He was about to leave, when he saw someone laying on the park bench. _Oh look, the hobos are back, _he joked to himself. _You'd think they'd chose somewhere… I don't know, with a roof? _

But he realized that this hobo seemed… fragile. Like a girl. He walked closer, and could see her trembling slightly. Suddenly caring, he walked even closer. And then his heart stopped beating for a second.

-

Courtney opened her eyes slightly, and saw a shadowy figure walking nearby. _Who would be in the park at this time? In the rain. _she asked herself. _Oh crap, is it a hobo?_

He walked closer and closer, and she could feel herself trembling under my thin coat. She held the note close to me, and felt a little better. A little.

Then, he stopped and stared. _What is he doing? _she thought to herself.

She squinted her eyes to get a better look. He had wet black hair, and crystal blue eyes. A piercing or two on his nose. She felt as if she knew him.

"Princess?" he whispered.

_Duncan_.

-

He took a good look at the girl in front of him, trembling. Her eyes were closed, and her light brown hair soaking wet. She had a coat over her, but she still seemed cold.

Then, her eyes snapped open.

"Princess?" he questioned, unsure. But he knew those chocolate brown eyes. He'd know them anywhere.

Her lips parted a bit in surprise, and she sat up slowly. She was silent, and he didn't know what to do for the first time in his life.

He walked over to her, and sat down.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her for warmth.

She shook her head.

"Want me to take you home?" he asked, concerned.

She shook her head again.

"Then what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Kiss me in the rain," she ordered.

He smirked for the first time since he left, and kissed her.

_Life's finally back to normal, _were her last thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: **I wasn't sure exactly how to end in, but I knew I wanted it to end with how the title goes: them kissing in the rain :D How'd you like it?

And thanks so much for the reviews you guys. And sorry for the lack of updates again. I'll try, but no promises.

_MysteryArtist xoxo_


End file.
